PROJECT SUMMARY The University of Puerto Rico at Mayaguez (UPRM) submits the proposal entitled RISE: Enhancing Biomedical Achievements in Science and Engineering (RISE: E-BASE). The proposal will support research and educational and training activities of 32 students distributed as 20 undergraduates, and 12 PhD students pursuing biomedical sciences and biomedical engineering research. The longterm goal of this proposal is to increase the number of Hispanic minorities that pursues and completes PhD degrees in biomedical sciences and biomedical engineering with adequate preparation in the responsible conduct of research in addition to technical and professional skills. The specific aims to achieve this goal are : Specific Aim 1: Increase the number of underrepresented (UR) undergraduate (UG) students that pursue doctoral studies in biomedical sciences and biomedical engineering, and, Specific Aim 2: Increase the number of doctoral UR students that complete a PhD in biomedical sciences and biomedical engineering with competitive research skills. These specific aims will be accomplished by engaging undergraduates and PhD students in meaningful research experiences in biomedical sciences and biomedical engineering and through a series of workshops to develop and increase the professional skills needed to pursue and complete a PhD degree in areas of interest of the National Institute of General Medical Sciences (NIGMS). The program activities are designed to provide each student cohort (UG and PhD) with the awareness, knowledge, and skills to continue to advanced education in biomedical sciences and biomedical engineering. Emphasis will be given to the institutionalization of a research and career development curriculum through the creation of new courses in biomedical sciences, experimental design, and training in new research technologies. The program impact in the undergraduate curriculum will result in the modernization of one research introductory course work for undergraduate students. The program impact in the graduate curriculum will result in the creation of new course work in (1) modern technologies that will expose PhD students to state-of-the art technologies through seminars and workshops and (2) experimental design to develop an evidence based research proposal that can be central to the dissertation work and will be submitted for external funding to federal and non-federal agencies. The research activities will be supported at the laboratories of 20 UPRM in-campus mentors and 17 off-campus mentors from science and engineering departments. The 37 research mentors have demonstrated grantsmanship, publication and dissemination record and will play a central role in providing adequate guidance to fulfill the long term goal of the proposed plan. The student to faculty ratio close to 1:1 and is ideal for a meaningful research experience and effective development of research skills in an interdisciplinary setting of biomedical science and engineers. The participating RISE students will have the benefit to select from summer off-campus research or COOP experiences. Research areas will include biomaterials, biomedical instrumentation, drug delivery, bioinformatics, neuroscience, nanomedicine, molecular and cellular biology, population genetics , among others. Workshops to (1) improve and motivate students to pursue and complete the PhD degree, (2) train in issues related to the responsible conduct of research, (3) improve communications and research skills will also be offered.